The Sensational Blake Carrington Trial
is the eighth episode of the third season and the fifty-second episode overall of the drama television series, Dynasty on The CW. It aired on December 6, 2019. It is the mid-season finale. Synopsis THE CIRCUS IS IN TOWN – In the mid-season finale, Blake's trial begins, and every Carrington and family associate gets pulled into the fray.Dynasty - Episode 3.08 - The Sensational Blake Carrington Trial - Press Release Cast Starring *Elizabeth Gillies as Fallon Carrington *Daniella Alonso as Cristal Carrington *Elaine Hendrix as Alexis Carrington Colby *Rafael de La Fuente as Sam Jones *Sam Underwood as Adam Carrington *Michael Michele as Dominique Deveraux *Robert Christopher Riley as Michael Culhane *Sam Adegoke as Jeff Colby *Maddison Brown as Kirby Anders *Adam Huber as Liam Ridley *Alan Dale as Joseph Anders *Grant Show as Blake Carrington Guest Starring *Kelli Barrett as Nadia *Erin Cummings as D.A. Erica Brown *Wakeema Hollis as Monica Colby *Jade Payton as Vanessa Co-Starring *Rob Nagle as Mitchell *Maura Gale as Judge Ruth Matthews *Chase Anderson as Tony *Natalie Karp as Mrs. Gunnerson *Ryan Vo as Cyclist *Aaron Gillespie as Guard *Hope Jordan as Julia Notes/Spoilers * As clearly mentioned in the title, Blake Carrington is the titular character of this episode. *According to the press release, Elaine Hendrix makes her debut as Alexis Carrington. *Alexis Carrington is back with a new face and is married to Jeff Colby. Trivia *" " is one of Michael Michele's favourite episodes. *The Line "Skank, Skank, Skank" was not added in the original script. Michael Michele added it to add more humour to the scene. Instagram *Unlike the previous two seasons, the eighth episode serves as the mid-season finale instead of the ninth episode. * Alexis Carrington's re-appearance is similar to the original series when she first appeared in Blake's trial. * "The Sensational Blake Carrington Trial" is a reference to a line a journalist said about Blake Carrington's murder trial in the episode Blake Goes to Jail of the original Dynasty series. * "The Sensational Black Carrington Trial" is the second episode to feature Blake's name. The first was, "The Gospel According to Blake Carrington". Quotes Cristal: I hope this works and Blake finally sees Adam for what he is. Fallon: Oh, it'll work. Adam isn't exactly subtle when he's upset. I mean, he usually snaps in the craziest way possible like putting my face on my mother. ---- Blake: It's almost like you planned this. Fallon: Who would do such a thing? Blake: I would. Which is how I know you did. ---- Sam: Not to bet against the house, or, the Manor in this case, but didn't they find Mack wrapped in a body bag with your DNA on it? Blake: Oh, a drop of DNA will never hold up in court against my army of lawyers. Sam: And the justice system wins again. Multimedia Videos |-|Promotional= Dynasty 3x08 Promo "The Sensational Blake Carrington Trial" (HD) Mid-Season Finale |-|Behind the Scenes= TBA Images |-|Promotional= 308_Elaine_Hendrix_Debut-Promo.jpg 308_New-Alexis.jpg DYN308a 0006bc.jpg DYN308a 0025b.jpg DYN308a 0088bc.jpg DYN308a 0096bc.jpg DYN308a 0165bc2.jpg DYN308a 0185bc2.jpg DYN308a 0191bc2.jpg DYN308a 0223bc.jpg DYN308a 0240b.jpg DYN308a 0272b2.jpg DYN308a 0298bc.jpg DYN308a 0305b.jpg DYN308a 0314bc.jpg DYN308a 0401bc.jpg DYN308a 0414bc.jpg DYN308a 0416b.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 308_BTS14.PNG 308_BTS1.png 308_BTS2.png 308_BTS3.png 308_BTS4.png 308_BTS5.png 308_BTS6.png 308_BTS7.png 308_BTS8.png 308_BTS9.png 308_BTS16.png 308_BTS17.png 308_BTS10.png 308_BTS11.png 308_BTS12.png 308_BTS13.png DynastySeason3Episode8BTS01.jpg DynastySeason3Episode8BTS02.jpg DynastySeason3Episode8BTS03.jpg 308_BTS14.png 308_BTS15.png BTSofLiam Fallon and AdaminS1E3.jpg DYN308a BTS 0476bc.jpg S3E8 Designing Dynasty.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Mid-Season Finale Category:Special Episodes